highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Zekram Bael
Zekram Bael is the very first Head of the House of Bael and is said to have greater influence than the current Four Great Satans. He was the de facto leader of the Devils after the death of the original Four Great Satans. Appearance Zekram is a middle-aged looking man with black hair and peaceful violet eyes and wears noble attire. He has an aura of strong dignity that exudes from himVolume 18, Life 2. Personality Zekram is shown to be a very dutiful man, weighing the needs of the many over the needs of a few, as he ordered the death of Diehauser Belial's cousin just to protect the status quo of both Heaven and the Underworld. It is also revealed that Zekram is very prideful in his clan, as well as their trademark ability. While Zekram does take importance in Devils' traditions, old teachings, and values such as high-class devils' viewpoints of blood purity, he does acknowledge people of exceptional ability as he considered Sairaorg talented despite Sairaorg not inheriting the Power of Destruction. He also respected Issei, who is a reincarnated devil, to the point that he suggested to Issei to become a Satan and also thinks he's doing well as shown by him offering an invitation to Issei to come to his castle for a talk and a serving of pie cake made from the special apples of his clan's territory, after Issei becomes a High-Class Devil. History One of the first generation of Devils spawned from Lilith by Satan Lucifer. Zekram founded the House of Bael, became its very first Head. At some point in time, he passed his title to his child and entered retirement. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Zekram made his first appearance in Volume 18 when he summoned Rias to explain the matters regarding the former Devil that was in charge of Kuoh Town. He told Rias and the members of the Occult Research Club that he and the Chuch ordered the Exorcist Masaomi Yaegaki and the High-Class Devil Cleria Belial, who were in a relationship. It was so to maintain the status quo that both sides did not want to disturb. Zekram later asked Issei if he wants to become a Satan. He also expressed the want for Sairaorg to also become a Satan and leave the clan for his brother Madgaran to succeed as the head as in his opinion, only those who have inherited the Power of Destruction can become the Head of the Bael Clan as the head of the clan is the real leader of the Underworld. According to Zekram, even though he approves of what the current Satan does for the Underworld, they are just symbols. After the death of the original Satans and the fall of their Houses, the House of Bael has the purest blood of all and as Devils value their blood above all, most of the Devil clans has allegiance towards the Great King. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 23, Zekram was mentioned by Lord Belial that he paid him a visit to ask a few things about his son Diehauser and niece Cleria. In the end, he couldn’t hold back and ended up hitting the Great King. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Zekram has all the common skills and powers of one. * Power of Destruction: The first head of the Bael clan and progenitor of the Power of Destruction. Flight: As a pure-blooded Devil, Zekram can fly using his wings. Trivia *Zekram's name is taken from the two legendary Pokemon in the Pokemon franchise, Zek'rom + Reshi'ram. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:72 Pillars Category:Bael Clan